The invention relates to a component comprising a capacitor, in particular an integrated or discrete structural element, which component includes at least a substrate layer of glass or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, at least an anti-reaction layer or a levelling layer, at least two electrode layers and at least a dielectric layer as well as such a capacitor.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing such a component having a capacitor and comprising a glass substrate and an anti-reaction layer or an Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -substrate and a levelling layer.
Ceramic multilayer capacitors are customarily manufactured by means of powder technology. For this purpose, powders are prepared by means of mixed-oxide methods or wet-chemical methods, such as precipitation from aqueous solutions. The powders having a desired composition are provided with a binder and processed to form, for example, foils. The foils are printed with electrode pastes and, subsequently, stacked. The binder is burned out at low temperatures and the capacitors are sintered into a dense product at temperatures which, depending on the material system and the composition, range from approximately 1250.degree. C. to 1300.degree. C. Ceramic capacitors manufactured by means of prior-art methods comprise dielectric layers having thicknesses of approximately 10 to 15 .mu.m. Progress in powder technology enables capacitors with dielectric layer thicknesses of approximately 3 to 5 .mu.m to be produced.
Owing to the foil and screen-printing technologies used as well as to the stacks of foils comprising up to 70-100 layers, a miniaturization of the external dimensions requires a very high technical expenditure for capacitor dimensions 0402 and 0201, which correspond to 1.multidot.0.5 mm.sup.2 and 0.5.multidot.0.25 mm.sup.2, respectively. Capacitors manufactured in accordance with the prior art typically exhibit leakage paths of approximately 150-250 .mu.m. Consequently, a capacitor having lateral dimensions of 0402 or 0201 only has a small active capacitor surface.
DE 34 14 808 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,199 corresponds discloses that a substrate, preferably a glass plate, is provided with a layer of a phosphor-enriched silicon-dioxide base containing approximately 3% phosphor. This layer is provided with a layer to be structured of a conductive material, preferably aluminium or nickel, to define electrodes. The substrate thus treated is then coated with a layer of silicon dioxide having a dielectric constant K=3.97 and a thickness of 1.155 .mu.m. DE 34 14 808 describes thin-film capacitors having a very low surface capacitance. For the substrate use is made of glass, and for the electrode material use is made of aluminium. Under these conditions, only a single oxidic layer, such as the indicated SiO.sub.2 layer, can be used as a dielectric layer. These layers have a very low dielectric constant K and hence also yield very low surface capacitances. Using these dielectric layers, only capacitors with 100-500 pF can be produced. To achieve high capacitances, it is necessary to deposit a dielectric material with K&gt;50 in the form of thin layers on a substrate.